


Smooth Criminal (Annie are you Ok?)

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Violence, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=4646344#t4646344">this prompt</a> on the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>glee_kink_meme</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal (Annie are you Ok?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=4646344#t4646344) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)**glee_kink_meme**

Whenever Dave walked the halls of McKinley with Jim, he felt like Robocop. He tried to explain this to Jim once, telling him how he felt like the cyborg cop what with how they keep all the little shits in line while being a badass, but Jim didn't get it. He just said, “Shut the fuck up, Karofsky. Robocop? That's like fifty years old. At least keep the pop culture references modern.” Jim just didn't understand how awesome Peter Weller was.

Ever since Hudson joined the homo side of the force and took Puckerman with him, Dave knew it was his job to make sure that everything stayed the same. Change at McKinley was a bad thing; it led to teachers expecting kids to actually do their homework or losers to walk around with their heads held high. Mr. Schuester would talk about how Glee Club used to be full of super popular kids and ruled McKinley when he went there but it had to be a lie. Nothing that gay could actually be popular ever. Not even the Romans would think Glee Club was cool if it existed back then and they were pretty damn gay. Dave just figured that Schuester liked to pretend he was cool once instead of just a giant dork all of his life otherwise he'd slit his wrists.

Most of the kids in Glee Club weren't even worth noticing really. They were just like the little loser fish that ate the scum off the bottom of whales. Sometimes, Dave slushied them, but that was mainly on days when slushies were two for the price of one. The truth was that Dave had his favorites to get and they were definitely Hudson and Hummel.

Hudson just plain pissed him off with his fake remorse and too cool for popularity act. Finn was a loser and his coming out as a loser just proved that he had always been pathetic, he had just been propped up on the shoulders of his best friend and girlfriend. But when they stopped propping him up so they could run into a closet and fuck, they tumbled their little human pyramid down to the ground. Dave had watched the Cheerios at pep rallies often enough to know something about human pyramids by now. Sometimes, he felt like he learned more from Coach Sylvester during those pep rallies from her lectures on winning and destroying your enemies and the weak (and immigrants) than at any other time in school.

Hummel he just hated. Hummel was everything that was wrong with America. He had stupid hair and he wore his pants way too tight and he talked like Mickey Mouse and he never knew when to quit. Everytime Dave and Jim tossed him into a locker, or slushied him or keyed his car, the little idiot just shrugged it all off like it wasn't worth noticing. While getting Hudson made him feel good about himself because it was like revenge for when they had all measured their dicks in the seventh grade and Finn had laughed at him or when they had all gotten drunk together right before high school and Finn had punched him in the gut and made him puke in Santana Lopez's pool, getting Hummel made him feel like he was getting high. Everytime he did something to Hummel, he had to work harder and harder to get a reaction out of the homo and once he did, he felt really good.

That Monday, Dave and Jim didn't even really think about it when they pushed Hummel into a nearby wall of lockers, just laughing and giving each other manly slaps on the back when he hit with a deep metallic clang. “Careful not to tear your dress, Hummel,” Jim couldn't seem to help himself from saying, “Wouldn't want to have to get out your sewing kit.”

They were almost too far away to hear Hummel say, “At least I don't get my clothes from Dress Barn, Azimio!” but they heard it anyways. Hard not to hear Hummel speak since it was so grating and just plain wrong.

“Now you did not just imply that I shop at Dress Barn, Hummel.” Jim said as he turned around. Dave followed him back to where Hummel was still leaning against the lockers.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I guess your mom jeans threw me off,” Hummel said, his eyes wide surprise. Dave was pretty surprised himself. The last time he had gotten this insulting with them had been over protecting a girl.

Jim was real hot now though. Dave could see it in the way his shoulders tensed. So when Jim grabbed Hummel's collar and started to drag him down the hallway, Dave moved to push at Kurt's back to keep him walking. Whatever was going to happen next would be too good to miss.

Jim stopped in front of a classroom in the older wing of the school. He tore open the door and practically kicked Hummel inside. Dave stepped into the room just as Hummel fell onto a desk. “Are you crazy, Azimio?” Hummel said before standing up. Jim just pushed him again, this time the desk skidded and pushed the nearby desks out.

“You knew this day was coming, Hummel. None of your friends are here to save you today and you know that no one enters this hallway this late in the afternoon. So take your beating like the man you pretend to be.” Jim said while cracking his knuckles. Dave nodded and followed his lead.

The beating wasn't too vicious. Hummel was just soft and weak, making every punch to the head or stomach seem much harder than they were. He would give out these soft grunts everytime and Dave liked hearing them. It was funny how Hummel always tried to fight back, his hands flailing in their attempts to make fists, hitting them on the upper arm or chest with a weak thump as they rabbit-punched him in the kidney or kicked his knee out. Dave was a little surprised at how quickly Jim took Hummel to the floor this time, kicking him in the stomach until he curled into a tight ball, coughing occasionally as he gasped. Dave kicked him once or twice across the shoulders just to keep him on the floor. The beating was over within minutes, Jim inspecting his knuckles for blood as they watched Hummel twitch and spit on the floor as he coughed. “Not that tough without your freaky friends, are you? Stay out of my sight, Hummel. I can't stand to look at pathetic losers like you anymore. Makes me sad about the state of the world.” he said before nodding at the door. Dave followed him out, looking back at Hummel once or twice as he moved onto his hands and knees.

Dave liked what he did with Jim, when they kept the freaks and losers in check. He got excited when they flinched as he walked by and his adrenaline was always pumping after a good beatdown like today's. When Jim left him at the south doors to go to his car and head home, Dave stayed back, watching as Jim walked away. When he was out of sight, Dave turned around and palmed his now hard dick as he walked back down the hallway. Sometimes, he thought adrenaline was more addicting than internet porn.

He stopped by his locker for his backpack before heading back to the old classroom to see if Hummel was still there. He was, sitting in a desk as he kept a hand over his ribs and grimaced. When Dave opened the door, he looked up sharply, hissing as he accidentally took a deep breath out of surprise. “Karofsky. Twice in one day? Won't people talk?” he said.

Dave just turned around and locked the door. He heard Hummel gasp again when he heard the tumblers fall. “Alone, Karofsky? You wouldn't want people to think you're gay too, right?”

Dave just shook his head, “There's nobody here, faggot.” He dropped his backpack in a desk chair near Hummel. When Hummel tried to stand up and walk towards the door, Dave stopped and turned to grab his shoulder and force him back in the seat. “Don't even try.”

Hummel looked winded just from the push so Dave turned back to his backpack. He had been wanting to try this on someone ever since he found the thing while rifling through his older sister's drawers. She was such a stuck-up bitch, acting like because she was a senior and a Cheerio that she could boss him around. She had stolen his favorite x-box controller earlier in the week, telling him that videogames were for losers so he figured he'd steal something of hers. When he saw the thin, long, bullet-shaped object in her panty drawer he had been shocked that she even owned one but the thought of what he could do with it made him sneak the vibrator into his room right then and hide it in his bag.

Dave heard Hummel getting restless in his chair. Soon enough, even the threat of another beating wouldn't keep him still so Dave turned and grabbed his arm to drag him up on his feet. “Can't stand it when you're not the center of attention? Don't worry, you're the main event tonight.” Dave said as he gripped Hummel's arm until he knew it was bruising.

“What's this about, Karofsky? Just let me go before you do something stupid.” Hummel kept looking between Dave's hand on his arm and face.

“The only stupid person here is you.” Dave said before letting go of Hummel's arm so he could punch him in the stomach. Hummel tried to push past him and reach the door but Dave grabbed his arm again and twisted him on top of the desk, making him grunt when his ribs hit the wood. Dave put his hand on the back of his head and reached down with the other to grab the waistband of Hummel's pants.

Dave grabbed the thin material in his fist and pulled up, mimicking a wedgie. “What have you got against khakis, Hummel? You might as well not wear pants at all, you wear them so tight. Is this some sad attempt to turn guys gay like you?” Dave said before letting go of the waistband only to keep his hand on Hummel's lower back.

“Just because you're permanently behind the times doesn't mean the rest of us are, Karofsky.” Hummel said while trying to move a hand back to grab at Dave, “And if you honestly think that pants can make you gay then I question why you didn't get held back in elementary school.”

Dave grabbed the waistband of Hummel's pants again and pulled hard until Hummel cried out and the fabric tore in his hands. “Oops,” he said with a grin. Dave kept pulling until the waistband was nearly torn off, a gap of skin showing.

“What is wrong with you?” Hummel yelled. He actually sounded like this bothered him more than the earlier beating. Something about his tone made Dave's dick twitch. He was done with waiting.

Dave leaned until he was covering Hummel with his body and whispered in his ear, “You're the one that's wrong. What's the matter? I thought you'd love having a real man touch you. Don't worry, it gets better.” He stepped back and moved his hand from Hummel's head to his back while he grabbed the vibrator from his backpack.

Hummel tried to stand up and Dave was getting really tired of his struggling, especially since he was so close to getting what he wanted. He surged forward and punched Hummel in the head, dazing him enough that he stayed down on the desk. Getting his pants off was near impossible, even torn up like they were so Dave had to reach around and unzip them while being careful not to touch Hummel's dick. He moaned and squirmed at that; Dave moved back quickly and worked on pulling them down. He could barely get them down Hummel's thighs so he gave up when they were around his knees.

“What are you—” Hummel started saying while Dave stepped back so he had a better view of everything that was about to happen. He'd never seen much of Hummel's skin ever, he was such a puritan when it came to covering up. Seeing the almost blindingly white skin of his ass while he was trapped and vulnerable bent over a desk made him feel powerful and strong. He squeezed his dick one more time until he wasn't as close to popping off before moving closer with the vibrator.

In his excitement Dave missed at first with the vibe and it skittered up and down Hummel's crack as he tried to find his hole. He couldn't help muttering cursewords as he tried to penetrate Hummel and failed. Finally, he used one hand to spread Hummel's cheeks, apologizing to himself for the gayness of the act, but he was able to see the tight pink hole better. Lining up the vibrator was easy now and he worked it in as hard as he could, wanting to see it get swallowed up.

Hummel must have still been out of it because he only grunted before muttering “Stop, stop stop.” as he gripped the lip of the desk. Dave kept pushing until only the part he was holding in his hand was still visible. Hummel was trembling all over, his legs were tensed against the floor. Dave slowly pulled the vibe out before pushing it back in and letting go. He could see how Hummel's hole tensed and relaxed around the shaft, like he was trying to push it out. Dave grabbed the vibrator again and started fucking Hummel with it using a shallow rhythm.

“What are you doing to me?” Hummel murmured into the desk, his eyebrows tensed and drawn forward as if he was trying to concentrate.

Dave felt like gloating, “Isn't this what you wanted? To get fucked? Why else would you walk around like you do, shoving how gay you are in everyone's faces. You just scream 'fuck me, I'm begging for it' so I figured I'd do you a favor.” This made Hummel try and kick out with his leg only to unbalance himself against the desk.

That's when Dave twisted the base and turned the vibrator on.

Hummel bucked when he did that, surprising Dave who had gotten used to his calm defeat. It made him surge forward himself until he was grinding against Hummel's back in order to keep him down on the desk. “Don't you like it? Take it, bitch.”

Hummel just shook his head, “What is it? Get it out, it hurts.” he said still struggling against Dave, making his dick jump in his underwear. Watching Hummel fall apart was always the best part of his day but this was just insanely good. He humped against Hummel a little until he felt like he was back in control of his body before stepping back entirely so he could see the vibrator stuck in Hummel's hole. He had clenched his legs together, obscuring the view so Dave kicked in between his feet until they spread. The vibrator twitched around in Hummel's tight ass, it was almost funny to see.

Dave moved back so he could fuck Hummel some more with the vibe, pulling and pushing back further and harder than before as Hummel grunted and kept asking him to stop. Dave ignored him and kept his eyes on the vibrator. It was on low and Hummel was already going crazy. This made him want to do more, really tear the kid apart.

Shoving the toy up Hummel's ass, he leaned over and grabbed his jaw. “Don't you like getting fucked? I'm sure you do, I'm sure you're loving this. I want to see you r face as you're getting fucked and loving every second.” He pulled on Hummel's shoulders and peeled him off the desk, throwing him onto the floor nearby. The force of the fall made Hummel yell out in pain and the vibrator actually fell out of his ass. It was shiny with a few red smears on it.

Hummel looked around with wide eyes, stopping when he saw the vibrator dancing across the floor. Dave smiled at the sight of him, all frightened and spread out as far as his limbs would go with his pants around his knees. Dave kneeled down near the vibrator and picked it up, “You couldn't even keep a stupid little thing like this in your ass? Is your hole that loose? Who's fucking you already? Is that why Finn moved in with you so he'd have access to your ass all the time? You whore.” He loved how Hummel shook his head and closed his eyes when he spoke.

Dave moved forward as fast as he could and worked on dragging Hummel's pants completely off, knocking his stupid shoes off as he pulled until all he had on was his shirt. Tossing the clothes away, Dave crawled in between his legs while Hummel tried to struggle again, legs kicking out as he tried to turn over and pull himself away. “Stop acting like you don't want it, we both know you do, Hummel” Dave said before grabbing his neck and knocking his head against the floor until he collapsed.

Even then, Hummel kept trying to kick him. Dave grabbed his left leg at the thigh and held it up as he shoved the vibrator back in with his right hand. He twisted the base until the vibrator was on high, making Hummel convulse and practically choke on his tongue. Dave fucked him with the vibrator until his hand was numb from the vibrations, holding the leg high so he could see Hummel's hole swallow the toy up.

Letting go of Hummel's leg, Dave leaned back and looked up at his face. Hummel had his eyes shut, his teeth were clenched tight in a grimace and pink with blood. He looked like he was crying. Dave could feel the pull in his groin at the sight. When he looked at the rest of Hummel's body, he saw Hummel's dick twitch. “You really do love getting fucked, don't you Hummel? Dicks don't lie.” Hummel just moaned and shook his head.

Dave stood up until he was looming over Hummel. “Look at me, Hummel.” When a minute went by without a reaction, Dave kicked him in the thigh. “Look at me.”

Hummel opened his eyes. “Jerk off.” he said, staring into Hummel's eyes. Hummel moaned a long, drawn out 'no' before closing his eyes again.

Dave kicked him harder in the thigh, “Don't you dare close your eyes. I want you to jerk off, show me how much you love getting fucked. Do it.” He moved until his sneaker was pressing against Hummel's balls.

“Jerk off, fag, or I make you a real girl just like you want.” Dave pressed down and watched as Hummel's eyes rolled in his head with pain. Shaking, Hummel's hand moved down to his dick. Dave let up on his balls and grinned when he saw Hummel grip himself, giving a few shaky jerks. His dick only got half-hard before Hummel couldn't do it anymore and just lay on the floor, his face red and covered in tears.

“What's the matter, Hummel? Your hand not enough anymore? I think you need to see what a real man looks like, get you horny for it. Check this out,” Dave said as he unzipped his jeans. He groaned with relief as he pulled his dick and balls out of his pants so they were free. He cupped his balls and gave a quick jerk to his dick so Hummel could see the full length. Hummel shook his head even harder than before, muttering 'no' under his breath.

“Like what you see?” Dave asked. It felt good standing over Hummel as he shook and shivered. “Jerk off, Hummel. I know you'll want to remember this sight.” Dave stepped on Hummel's balls again until he started pulling on his dick, just as weak and timid about it as the last time. He couldn't even get hard now, his dick stayed limp as Dave watched him masturbate.

Dave laughed and kneeled back down in between Hummel's legs. He pulled the vibrator free and left it on the floor until all you could hear in the room was the loud buzzing as it jumped around. “Do you need a real man to get you off?” he asked as Hummel tried to close his legs. He pushed Hummel's thighs wide with his knees and leaned in, still jerking his dick.

“Need a real dick in your hole, making you wet, to get off? Is that it, Hummel?” Dave spoke quietly like he was sharing a secret with the fag.

Dave moved up until he was right near Hummel's ear and lay on top of him, letting his weight push the air out of his body, making him shake even more when Hummel felt Dave's dick on his stomach, “Do you need to get really fucked?”

Hummel was gasping for air now, his every breath was wet, leaving pink smears along his lips as he coughed out snot and saliva. Dave laughed in his face before getting back up until he was kneeling again. “That's too bad for you then. I don't want to get AIDS.”

That's when Hummel stopped breathing for a second. And then he started to laugh. It was breathy and low-pitched, but just hearing it made Dave stop moving. Then Hummel said, “Seriously? You stupid asshole, Karofsky.”

Dave could feel his face burning, “Shut up, fag.”

Hummel just kept laughing. Dave stood up and tucked himself back in his jeans, no longer as hard as before. He kicked Hummel in the stomach one more time just to see him curl up into a ball while gasping for air. He stormed over to his backpack, picking it up before stepping over Hummel again to reach the door. He unlocked it but stopped to turn and look. Hummel was on his side, chuckling under his breath as he spit blood onto the floor. He kept pulling his shirt down his waist as if it would grow longer if he tried hard enough, his hand shaking.

Dave left the room and walked towards his car. He kept a lookout the entire time for a janitor or other student but didn't see anyone. As he drove away, he could still hear Hummel's stupid voice in his head, laughing.

Worst of all though was that his sister was going to kill him for losing her vibrator.


End file.
